Optical fiber communications systems are extensively used in the telecommunications industry due to large information carrying capacity, virtually noise-free performance and long span distances achievable before regeneration and amplification of the signal is required. In any communication system employing optical fibers, termination points for optical fiber cross connections, interconnections and terminations are required.
At the termination points, optical fibers are spliced and secured once spliced, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,686 to Szentesi dated Dec. 9, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,867 to Cocito dated Oct. 23, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,853 to Hutchins et al. dated May 12, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,830 to Charlebois et al. dated Dec. 25, 1984. Fusion splicing of optical fibers entails remelting of the optical fiber material at the ends of the optical fibers to be spliced and joining the ends while molten in a precise controlled manner. Fusion splicing provides for minimal attenuation (power loss) and back reflection during use of the fused optical fiber, normally less than that of mechanically spliced optical fibers.
Optical fiber strain relief devices and systems also may be provided to protect spliced fibers, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,185 to Hermsen et al dated Dec. 20, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,555 to Braga et al dated Nov. 28, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,705 to Hermsen et al dated Jun. 27, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,635 to Justice et al dated Dec. 24, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,591 to Seike et al. dated Nov. 22, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,234 to Gladenbeck et al. dated Sep. 5, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,545 to Estabrook et al. dated Jul. 11, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,242 to Ota et al. dated Oct. 18, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,865 to Pacey et al. dated Mar. 10, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,802 to Bowes dated Mar. 16, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,429 to Lee et al dated Oct. 11, 1994, Japanese Patent No. 58-93020 dated Jun. 2, 1983 and Japanese Patent No. 62-21107 dated Jan. 29, 1987.
Known optical fiber strain relief systems have shortcomings. For example, some optical fiber strain relief systems have the disadvantage of securing individually spliced optical fiber and not accommodating mass fusion spliced fiber optic ribbon cables. Other optical fiber strain relief systems have the disadvantage of requiring considerable effort and specialized skill to manipulate and use. Finally, still other optical fiber strain relief systems require specialized optical fiber storage and splicing enclosures or specialized manufacturing. Thus, there is a need in the art for a optical fiber strain relief system for securing, protecting and providing strain relief for mass fusion spliced fiber optic cables that is economical, easy to use and efficient.